


Empty Fields

by uwa-so-frisk (disillusionist9)



Series: Undertale: Anonymous [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Flustered Burgerpants, Hotland, M/M, Named Burgerpants, Smoking, discord prompt, nicepants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/uwa-so-frisk
Summary: Francis tries to hide during his smoke break to avoid getting called Burgerpants -again-. Too bad someone has been watching him and knows his hiding spot overlooking the open lava fields in Hotland.





	Empty Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithAWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithAWhisper/gifts).



> A prompt from the lovely [WithAWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithAWhisper) in our Discord group when I asked for quick pairs. Title is #69 (u know y she picked it) in [inkstay's Dare to Write Challenge](http://inkstay.tumblr.com/post/143937584209/dare-to-write-challenge) on tumblr!

Francis knows the way the light dims in the Underground is an imitation of the sun going down on the surface. The Core is timed to power down and rest during the night hours of world above the mountain. He knows it’s probably nothing compared to the sunsets described to him in school and by much older monsters.

But he doesn’t care. He makes sure to take his outside smoke break at the same time each day to enjoy it.

From the ledge outside the lobby he can see the lava fields in the distance. It’s peaceful to see the empty fields in front of him after swarms of customers who only want to talk to him about how great Mettaton is. Newsflash: the robot is a shit boss. But he can’t say that and lose his job and any chance he has of getting his acting career off the ground, and so, he smokes instead.

His legs poke out between the guard rails and swing aimlessly, but he makes sure to hide from almost everyone walking by. The last thing he wants is someone to recognize him and call him ‘Burgerpants’ again. Those girls in the alley did a number on his ego.

“Budge up, will you?”

Francis almost inhales the last half of his cigarette, starting to cough and almost choking. “Guy! What are you doing here?”

Since he’s standing, Francis has to crane his head up to look at the Nice Cream vendor invading what he thought was a private hideout. The bunny monster casually puts his hands in his pockets. One of his ears twitches as his head cocks to the side.

“Same as you. Smoke break. It’s the best spot to look at Hotland.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll get out of your way then.”

“You’re not up for another?” Guy says, casually taking out his pack of cigarettes and drawing one out as he keeps eye contact with Francis. He slips down to sit with his legs crossed next to Francis, igniting the end of his cigarette with a small amount of fire magic. “Pretty sure I’ve watched you chain smoke out here every day for a week.”

Francis blinks and chews on the filter in his mouth. Huh. Two can play this game. “Pretty sure I’ve never seen you smoke, like, ever, buddy.”

Guy takes a purposefully long drag and blows the smoke out over the ledge where the hot air from the lava below pushes it away. Francis is starting to feel hot under the collar from so much eye contact.

“So you admit that you’ve been watching me, too?”

Someone as bold as Guy talking to him without berating him is a new, and welcome, experience for Francis. It helps that yes, he’s right, he’s been watching the vendor closely ever since he decided to set up shop near the Resort. Every day the bunny monster walked through his lobby without stopping once to buy something. Francis always wished he would.

But he knows better.

‘Never interact with attractive people unless you’re one of them’. Didn’t he just tell that weird kid that the other day? And now look at him, looking for excuses to keep this hot monster talking to him.

“Just gonna stare or are you going to tell me your name?”

“Burgerpants.” Fuck.

Guy blinks and takes another drag. “I know for a fact your name is not Burgerpants. What’s your name, handsome?”

Ohgodohgodohgod, “Francis!”

He’s so nervous from the sudden onslaught of flirting he almost shouts right in the vendor’s face. It doesn’t seem to phase him, which Francis counts as a straight up miracle.

“Nice to meet you. My name’s-”

“Guy.”

Ears twitching with what Francis hopes is amusement, Guy just smiles in reaction to the second outburst in as many minutes. “Yeah. It’s Guy. What are you doing after work, Francis?”

“Uhhh…”

Is this happening to him? How? What’s the catch? Francis fumbles to open his pack to light another, and casual as anything, Guy reaches over to bring out of his out and hand it to Francis. Slowly putting it to his lips, Francis looks for the lighter in his pocket and notices a small burst of flames. Guy’s thumb is held close enough to offer a light but not close enough to singe his fur.

“How about it, Francis?”

“I mean…I do know the best place to look at the lava fields.”

Guy smiles wide, looking happier than Francis has ever seen him. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post: [HERE](https://uwa-so-frisk.tumblr.com/post/169364274701/69-empty-fields-prompt-from-with-a-whisper)
> 
> yell at me here: [tumblr](https://uwa-so-frisk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
